


Credit

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z X-Men [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: A-Z, Banter, Community: 1_million_words, Community: Legends of Cerebro, Food, Gen, Mental Instability, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt tease Rogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Friday Quote challenge, with the quote, "I don't get nearly enough credit for managing not to be a violent Psychopath." Also for the Legends of Cerebro A-Z challenge with the prompt "Gumbo"

"What is this?" Wolverine demanded, poking at his bowl with his spoon.

"Gumbo!" Gambit declared happily. "Mah specialty!"

"It's a really unique dish," Kitty piped up. "Resulting from the crossing of a half a dozen cultures!"

"And the more variety, the bettah!" Gambit explained. "This's got almost thirty different flavors in it!"

"Thirty flavors, eh?" Wolverine growled, still eyeing his bowl dubiously. He glanced across the table at the students and smirked. "Kind of like you, eh kid?"

Rogue glared at him. "What?"

"You know, with all those memories and powers swirling around in your head?" he grinned and held up a spoonful. "That kind of makes you like gumbo or something, doesn't it?"

"More like Baskin Robins," Kurt teased. "31 Flavors of crazy!"

Rogue ripped off her glove and reached out to smack the blue boy, who poofed away. "You know, I don't get nearly enough credit for managing to not be a violent psychopath," she growled.

As Kurt popped back in behind Wolverine, Rogue seriously considered jumping across the table at them. She didn't particularly care to have their powers right now, but the black out and ensuing headache would serve them right. Jean threw up a barrier across the table before she could move, however.

"Kurt, that's enough," she admonished. "And Wolverine, you're supposed to be an adult!"

"I am!" He growled. "Some of you people have no sense of humor."

"I'll show you humor," Rogue muttered. Maybe she could dress him in a dress while he was unconscious.

"All of you, that's enough," the Professor declared, wheeling into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Wolverine muttered.

Rogue plonked back into her seat and picked up her glove. Maybe next time.


End file.
